The present invention relates to a combination tool assembly for graphic art which combines a triangular scale, a cutter, a folding rule and pens into a compact set.
Various writing materials may be used in graphic art. In the interest of keeping a variety of writing materials in order, a variety of stationery boxes and cases have been proposed, and have appeared on the market. However, it is still not convenient to carry several writing materials with one self by a stationery box or the like. There is proposed a combination instrument which combines a rule and a compass together. This combination instrument provides two functions and minimizes the storage space.